Sapieha, The Indolent
Sapieha, the Indolent, better known as Sloth, is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Twilight Crystal 2. As one of Mother's Children of Sin, he was born into a prestigious and powerful family that he carelessly discarded for a life on the streets. When faced with ruin on the battlefield and sure condemnation due to neglect of duty, he opted to fake his own death. The charade he escaped into was short-lived, however, as he fell prey to his own paranoia and neglect. Now revived by Mother, he adopts a third life, one that may achieve higher purpose than the others... Appearance Not much of Sloth's physical appearance is distinguishable behind his clothing, other than his average height and fair skin. Most of his head and face is covered with a multi-perforated mask connected to a black and blue cloth turban. His jackcoat is navy blue with silver embellishments worn over a light blue undershirt, and he wears a pair of faded blue and brown breeches. Gallery ;Alts Story 7th Cycle= Brought into Sundry by Genesis, Sloth and the other Children of Sin are immediately made aware of their purpose as Mother's spies within the Ragnarok's and Eris's ranks. Sloth, along with Envy and Greed, is selected to masquerade as a Warrior of Twilight, gleaning from their "allies" any knowledge about Genesis or possible ways to free him. Characteristically, Sloth is content to remain detached from any of the plots of his fellow warriors, picking out spots where he can sneak a couple hours of sleep in. As such, he becomes somewhat of an accidental expert on the hidden corners of the world, and at eavesdropping in the shadows. |-| 8th Cycle= |-| 9th Cycle= |-| 10th Cycle= |-| 11th Cycle= Battle Sloth Shadowmask – That's not the real me. ---- Sloth manipulates shadow clones to great effect in battle, affording him superior safety and tricky positioning. His actual attacks are not very powerful and rather slow to execute, but have the possibility to be executed from both himself and his clones. Through the use of three different forms - Melaskiá, Microskiá, and Polyskiá, Sloth is able to specialize in a particular fighting style. Melaskiá emphasizes heavier shadow attacks, with lesser involvement from clones than other styles. Microskia concentrates on movement between clones, with tricky attacks that reward precise blocking. Polyskiá focuses on shadow clone generation and rewards intelligent clone positioning with amplified attacks. Styles can be changed at will with the L and R buttons. Two clones can be present on the field at once, one generated on the ground and one generated aerially. Bravery Attacks All Styles Melaskiá Microskiá Polyskiá HP Attacks Brave to HP Attack EX Mode Sloth's EX Mode is Shelter of Obscurity. Sloth's EX Burst is Soul Snare. Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Pompeii *''World Map Theme: Yin and Yang *''Dungeon Theme: Mirage *''Battle: Ice Land *''Boss Battle: Unravel *''Event (Prayer for Sin - April): The Winter Rival Battle *''Vs Ruger: Crystallized *''Vs Enbii Envy: Lost Lingering Dreams, originally Poker Face *''Vs Greed: Lost Realist *''Vs Pride: Sadistic Execution, originally Megalo Strike Back *''Vs Alexandra: Bad Blood Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters